


Stake Out

by xTheBlackAngelx



Series: LadyNoir July 2k17: Friendship Style, mostly. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bantering, Day 1, Friendship, Gen, LadyNoir July 2k17, a month later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTheBlackAngelx/pseuds/xTheBlackAngelx
Summary: A lot of people don't like the cold, but this was just ridiculous.





	Stake Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was born because of one 37 C day. I don' know how much that is in Fahrenheit. More pieces to come when I feel like posting them.

It was a relatively quiet night in Paris. The occasional sounds of cars passing by and people who weren’t ready to call it a day were the only sounds around. Well, almost. There was another distinct sound in the night, the grumbling of fifteen year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng, though anyone who heard her didn’t know that. For them the girl with midnight hair and blue eyes in a spotted suit was Ladybug, protector of Paris.

  
By her side was a green-eyed, blond-haired boy of the same age, named Adrien Agreste, though currently he was wearing a black cat-themed suit and went by the name Chat Noir. He wasn’t irritated much, since the more time he spent with the love of his life, the better. They were chasing an akuma victim sent by Paris’ resident villain, Papillon. It wasn’t as destructive as previous minions, preferring to stick to the shadows, waiting for an opportune moment to strike.

  
They were chasing him for 4 hours now, well into the night. They should’ve been asleep by now, the time approaching midnight. A fact that was acutely known by Marinette, if her grumbling was anything to go by. They were jumping over rooftops, looking into alleyways and public places. The sewers or catacombs were to be a last resort.

 

* * *

  
\- Ugh, this is so annoying. I, no _we_ should’ve been in bed by now. Where the heck is this akuma? – grumbled Marinette.

They’ve been at this for hours. There was no sign of him. _Maybe we should really check the sewers. The catacombs are too big and we don’t have time to search. I don’t want to leave him on the loose_. That would be bad. Very bad in fact. Who knows what damage they can do. A heat based akuma during summer can be catastrophic. _The chance of fires would rise and we can’t have that_.

  
\- I seriously wonder who would want more heat during summer. – said Chat, crouched on the edge of the roof of the apartment building they were on, looking at the streets with a calm expression, though Marinette can see the corners of his lips slightly lifting. – He must’ve been really heated, because of the weather reports. – At that he turned towards her, a grin fully visible on his face. Marinette snorted, a small smile gracing her face.

  
\- Very funny Chat, - she said, smile widening a little – but, we better keep an eye out for Scorch. Though, that’s what we’ve been doing and nothing. Maybe it’s time to search the sewers. – At that her smile fell slightly, shoulders slumping. Chat’s grin also fell, turning into a thin line, eyebrows scrunching.

  
\- Don’t worry M'Lady, we’ll catch him. They say that patience is a virtue, you know. – Grin back on his faced, accompanied by wiggling eyebrows. At her look his grin turned into a smile, shoulders and eyebrows relaxing. – Jokes aside, I don’t think looking through the sewers would be very productive at this hour.

  
\- Yeah, they would be too dark and you’re the only one with night vision. Though I can summon a lucky charm to help with that, if we actually find him, I would have limited time. – _Though Chat can deal with Scorch while I escape to the surface and recharge. Then again, that is only_ if _we find him and whether he’s in there in the first place_. Marinette’s eyebrows lowered, lips thinning. There had to be a way to lure him out, leaving him under Papillon’s control for 4 hours was already risky, pushing that to twelve may have consequences for the victim and they can’t have that. _We won’t have that. Neither me, nor Chat would let that happen. There is always a way, I just have to find it._

* * *

  
Let’s go back in time. Back to 4 hours prior, to twelve-year old Pierre Moreau. He was finally in summer vacation, not having to worry about school for a while. His family was going to Marseille by car for two weeks and he could go to an actual beach, not the artificial one made around the Seine. He was so excited about it. They had family there and he could visit his cousins after not seeing them since Christmas. He had their activities all planned out, with the help of his mother and father of course. It was his “ _Plan for maximum fun at the beach_ ” He had packed the day before and was all ready to go, just waiting on his parents. But then weather reports of a storm came in, advising not to travel the roads out of the city.

  
He was devastated. His parents tried to cheer him up, saying it will just cut their vacation a day short, they would be on the road in no time. But that didn’t help Pierre, his “ _Plan for maximum fun at the beach_ ” was planned to the hour, they would need to skip some activities or cut them short. They _couldn’t_ have that, not if they wanted to have maximum fun. And in his time of weakness, experiencing normal emotions, Papillon struck, preying upon his emotions. He promised him clear skies and warm weather as far as the eye could see, all for two measly jewels, Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous. How could Pierre refuse? _Could_ he have refused? Well, that’s for another story.

  
After turning into Papillon’s latest minion, Scorch, he flew over Paris in an orange and yellow jumpsuit, mimicking sunlight, dispelling the clouds and amplifying the sun’s heat. You would think he would be easy to spot in his bright getup, but he had a secret the heroes didn’t count on. As the sun went down, slowly Scorch’s colours started to fade, until it was as though he himself had set. That led to the heroes’ unrelenting and seemingly fruitless search.

* * *

  
Marinette got up and started pacing along the edge of the roof, muttering under her breath. Chat’s ears were following her movements, flicking this way and that while continuing to watch the streets for any trouble.

  
-Well, we know that he’s upset because of the weather reports, right? – Chat said, turning his head a little towards her. _That’s true. He was monologuing about it earlier_. But how can they use that? They can’t control the weather. _But who said it had to be real_. At that Marinette smirked, plan forming.

  
\- You’re right kitty. – At her tone he turned fully towards her. – You know about artificial snow machines, right? Well, if we can get our hands on one and make it seem like it’s snowing, he’s bound to come up and try to drive the “cold weather” away.

  
\- That seems cold My Lady, tricking the kid like that. And I thought you were warmer than that. – He placed a hand on his chest and leaned back for effect. Marinette just rolled her eyes at his antics, a fond smile peeking through.

  
\- Oh, hush kitty. It’s time to put this plan into motion.

* * *

  
With spirits lifted, our heroes managed to procure a snow machine from a theatre, which uses it for their winter-themed plays. Deciding to fill the centre of Paris with snow, so that it’s visible to all, they sat and waited for Scorch to come. It took an hour or so, the time now close to one o’clock, but he came. Complaining about bad weather, looking at the fake snow with disdain. Chat swooped in behind him first, swinging his baton while Ladybug called her Lucky Charm, ready to end this fight and go to sleep. She got a spotted 2 litre water bottle. Looking at all her options, she threw it in the air over Scorch’s head, shouting to Chat. In one swift movement he leaped up and used Cataclysm on the bottle, soaking the akuma and himself in the process. Scorch hissed, thinking it was rain and in his distraction, missed Ladybug trapping him in her yo-yo so Chat could get the possessed item: a purple piece of paper. He ripped the paper and Ladybug caught the akuma, cleansing it. She used her yo-yo to cast Miraculous Cure and the weather returned to normal. After doing their signature fist bump and escorting Pierre home, returning his “Plan for maximum fun at the beach”, now fully restored, they shared one last goodbye and went their separate ways, trying to get what sleep they could.


End file.
